


Two out of three ain't bad

by BJWinchester



Series: Queen of Hell [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, Denial, Engagement, F/M, Family, Hate, Marriage, Need, Want, engagement Present, exceptance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: For what ever reason, a reason that he himself doesn't fully understand, he wanted her. Y/n Winchester was smart, beautiful, a beast with a knife and gun, everything rolled into one package. So when she came to him begging to make a deal for the old man's life he saw it as the opportunity he had been waiting for.Y/n Winchester had always found Crowley to be enticing, Maybe it was his accent, or the fact that she found him very handsome. Then again maybe it was just the bad boy image that attracted you to him. But you would never act on your feelings, after all he was the king of Hell, and it's not like you actually loved him.  But when the man who had always been like a father to you, finds himself fighting for his life, Well a girl has to do what ever it takes save him. Even if it does mean agreeing to Marry someone you could never love.





	1. The Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place as Bobby is lying in the hospital with a bullet in his head. It starts out right at the deal between reader and Crowley. If you want to see more of them in that love/hate stage, let me know and I can put it in as a flash back some where. Enjoy

You stand in an alley outside the hospital trying not to cry, while the man who you had come to know as your father was fighting for his life. A bullet of all things. No Bobby Singer couldn't go out like that, he was a hunter for god's sake. You rub your arms as a chill goes through your body. Maybe he wasn't going to come, maybe it was all just pointless. 

"You rang my dear?" You turned to find Crowley King of Hell, standing behind you. 

"I didn't think you were coming, don't you know it's rude to keep a lady waiting?" you say trying to hide the nervousness you feel with a bit of sarcasm. He looked at you abit amused. 

"My apologies, but I am a busy man." He said in that English accent. When you didn't say anything he raised an eyebrow at you.

"Did you just call me here so you could stare at me?" he purred

"What? No. Bobby's dying." you say. 

"So I've heard, what do you want me to do about it?" He asked

"I wanna make a deal." you say. 

"I'm listening." he says smiling, even though he already knew what you wanted, he was going to make you say it. 

"My soul for Bobby Singers life." you say firmly. 

"Hmm, interesting. The thing is, I've made my quota for souls this month, so I'm gonna need something else." he says locking eyes with you. 

"Don't bullshit with me Crowley! Your quota my ass! Are you gonna make the deal or not?" you snap

"I don't want you soul, I want you." he says 

"Are you crazy? That's the same thing." you say

"No I want all of you. If I save your precious Bobby, Then you have to marry me." he says. 

"I am not going to marry you." you say taking a step back. 

"Fine, have a nice funeral." Crowley says he raises his hand to snap his fingers.

"Wait!Why do you want to marry me? I don't even love you, and I know you don't love me." you say

"It isn't about love my dear, it's about my needing a queen and you being a Winchester. Besides you think it's gone unnoticed how you look at me? Like I hold the key to everything." he says. 

"If I do this I get ten years before just like any other deal." you say

"But this isn't any other Deal, I'll give you 6 months." he says knowing he already has you. 

"6 months? Are you crazy. 3 years tops." you say almost begging

"1 year, and that's my final answer, take it or leave it. But remember the clock is ticking on old Bobby boy and once he's gone there's nothing I can do." he says sternly. 

"Fine one year." agree. 

"Shall we seal it with a kiss then?" he says

"Wait how do I know that once I kiss you, you'll go back on your part, and Bobby dies anyway?" you ask

"My word is my bond, I never go back on my word my dear." He assures you

"Ok. Kiss me." you tell him. Crowley smiles and bends down softly and gently pressing your lips to his. You closed your eyes and almost melt from his touch. When you open your eyes he was gone and you thought maybe you had imagined the whole thing.But then your phone buzzed. You pulled it from your pocket and froze when you saw Dean's name. 

"Yeah?" you say your voice cracking a bit. 

"y/n, you need to get up here right away, it's bobby." He says you couldn't tell from his voice if it was good or bad news, you wanted to ask him, but when your big brother tells you to do something you always did it, no questions asked. 

"Im on my way." you said. 

You took the stairs two at a time up 4 flours and burst through the door, Sam was standing in the hallway tears in his eyes. 

"Oh God no." you thought as you ran toward your little brother. 

"Sam!" you yelled he turned and looked at you and a smile spread across his face. 

"He's gonna be fine." he tells you. 

"What? Are you sure?" you ask

"Yeah the Dr's just told us, Dean's in there talking to him right now." He says wrapping his large arms around you. It was weird having a little brother almost a foot taller than you, but you wouldn't have it any other way. 

"Can I see him?" you ask. Sam nods and takes you to Bobby's room. 

"There she is." Bobby said from his bed, his head was bandaged and he had wires every where but he was smiling and that was all that mattered. 

Dean looked up at you and smiled . He stepped out of the way so you could get closer to Bobby. 

"Your gonna be ok." it was a statment not a question. 

"Hey I ain't going out by no bullet." he says. 

"Where were you? We didn't even know you left." Dean said

"I went to the cafeteria, to get some coffee." you said

"I'm so glad your gonna be ok Bobby, I was so worried." you say kissing his cheek. 

"We all were." Dean chimed. 

"Yeah well I'm not going anywhere for a long time." Bobby said with a wink.


	2. Month one

You still hadn't told anyone your involvement with Bobby's miraculous recovery. You told your self since no one asked then there was no reason to bring it up. Truth was though you really hadn't given anyone a chance to bring it up. Not really. Anytime anyone would be in a room with you for longer than 2 minutes you would suddenly remember something you had to do. You paced the floor of your bedroom in Bobby's house. It had been one month already you had hoped Crowley would actually forget all about you, but deep down you knew that wasn't happening. 

"Y/n!" Sam's voice called up the stairs causing you to jump. 

"What?" you yelled back. 

"You got a delivery!" Sam replied. A delivery who in the hell would send you anything. You hurried down the stairs and glanced at Sam as you passed him . Dean was standing at the door arguing with the delivery guy. A young kid in a white coat with the words "Worlds of love" written small on the top right corner. 

"Tell Me again why I can't sign for it?" Dean snarled. 

"Because, SIR, Like I said we have strict rules that only the recipient can sign for it, that way we know the correct person has gotten it." He was telling Dean. 

"So if Their not home you just take it back?" Dean asked. Bobby watched from the kitchen door way as you hurried to the front door. 

"I'm y/n Winchester." you say wedging in front of Dean. 

The delivery guy handed you a long box. 

"Sign here please." he said You handed the box to Dean and signed the paper. The guy smiled at you in such a way it sent a chill down your spine. 

Thank you" You said. Turning and taking the box from Dean. Dean looked at the guy who was still standing there. 

"Sorry no tip." he mumbled and shut the door. 

"So open it already." Bobby said. 

You set the box on the coffee table and slipped the top off to find a dozen red long stemmed roses. You actually gasped at the beautiful sight. No one ever sent you anything let alone something this beautiful.

"Who's it from?" Sam asked you turned to see everyone watching you. 

"I don't know." you say with a shrug. Sam picked up the card that was on the top of the box

"Roses for my queen." He read. 

"There's no name?" Dean said taking the card. 

"y/n, don't you think it's a little odd that someone would send you something and not sign it?" Bobby asked. 

Your mind started to swirl. 

"ok look I've kind of been seeing this guy." you say

"What guy, you never mentioned a guy" Dean said eyeing you. 

"That's because every time I do you go all mid evil on me and scare him off." you say. 

"I do not." Dean says

"Yes you do, remember Tommy?" You say

"Tommy? you mean the douche bag? you were to good for him." Dean said. you rolled your eyes. 

"What ever." you said smelling the flowers. 

"Is that why you've been acting so weird lately?" Sam asked

"What? No I haven't." you insist. 

"Yeah you have, barely spend 5 minutes with any of us." Dean says. 

"I don't know what your talking about. I'm gonna put these in some water." you say heading toward the kitchen. 

"come on y/n fess up." Dean says

"Fine, yes I didn't want you to know about....... Trevor, I didn't want you making a big deal out of it." you say filling a vase. 

"Trevor? Trevor who?" Dean asked. They starred at you waiting. 

"I don't know." you blurting

"You don't know his last name?" Sam asked. 

"I just don't remember," you said. 

"Where'd you meet this Trevor with no last name?" Dean asked. You sighed

"Look, Remember when I went to the movies a few weeks ago, alone because you all didn't want to see a tear drop in time." you said

"It's a chic flick, you couldn't pick something like mummy's at midnight?" Dean said. You ignored him and continued. 

"Well that's when I met Trevor, and we've been kind of talking to each other, and I mentioned I liked flowers and so he sent me some. It's no big deal not like i'm gonna run away with him or something. So if your done giving me crap can I go?" you ask Dean and Sam split apart and let you pass. 

"You boys buying that?" Bobby said

"Not a word, I still say she had something to do with your recovery." Dean says 

"What Demon makes a deal, and then sends their victim flowers?" Bobby asks

"Yeah, But I'm telling you I know my sister and she's hiding something, and it's not some guy she picked up named Trevor." Dean said

"Why don't we just ask her?" Sam suggest. 

"You know our sister, we could torture her and she wouldn't talk." Dean said. 

"Maybe you boys should take her along on this hunt to Denver. A long car ride, she might spill her beans, or slip up or something." Bobby suggest. 

"Yeah ok." Dean said He made his way up the stairs and knocked on your door. 

"Yeah?" you said annoyed. 

"Look Sis, I'm sorry about the third degree, I'm sure this Trevor guy is great." Dean says. You look at him with questioning eyes. 

"You came up here to tell me I was right?" you ask

"Kind of, also Sam and I had a case come up in Denver, thought maybe you'd like to tag alone. The three of us haven't hunted together for a while." Dean says. 

You look at your brother and smile.

"Sure sounds good, when you leaving?" He asks

"20 minutes, and not a second later. I know you." Dean said

"Hey Dean?" you say stopping him. 

"Yeah?" he says. suddenly you couldn't help your self your tossed your arms around your big brother just like you did when you were little and scared, and comfort came to you when his strong arms did the same.. 

"I love you." you say. Dean was quiet for a moment. When you looked up at him your had mist in your eyes. 

"I love you too. Hey you know you can tell me anything right? I mean anything. " he says his eyes serious. You nod. 

"I know, I just wanted to say I love you. I'll be down in 20 minutes." you said. you pulled your arms away from him and forced a smile. 

"Ok we'll be waiting." Dean turned and left. 

"So?" Sam asked. 

"I think our sister made a deal." he said half angry and half worried.


	3. On the road again

you sit in the back of the Impala with your head phones on and your music blaring. It wasn't that you didn't like Dean's taste in music, it's just you were more into ( band/singer) and Dean said they were no talent douche bags. You starred out the window watching the scenery whiz by. You mind was barely on the music, you couldn't stop thinking about what was going to happen to you. The last month seemed to fly by, you wish time would slow down so you could actually enjoy being with your family with what little time you had left. 

Dean glanced at his sister from the rear view mirror. Something was up with her, and it pissed him off that she wouldn't let him in on her secret. A part of him wanted to lock her in a room and not let her out till she fessed up. Sam glanced at Dean and then looked back at y/n. She was clearly in her own world listening to her music. 

"You really think she did it?" Sam asked in a hushed voice. 

"I don't know, I really wouldn't put it past her." Dean replied. 

"Well we have to do something." Sam said. 

"What Sammy? We've been down this road before remember." He said reminding Sam of the time he himself made a deal, and try as they could, they couldn't stop it from happening. 

"Dean I can't just sit and do nothing, I mean if she did..." he let his voice trail. Dean said nothing but he agreed... The problem is she wasn't talking, and out right asking wouldn't work, she was stubborn, She was a Winchester after all. 

Y/n pulled her ear phones off and leaned forward. 

"You can stop talking about me." you say. Both of your brothers look at you as if they just got busted with their hands in the cookie jars. 

"We weren't" Dean said finally. '

"Yeah right, then why do you both keep looking at me like I'm going to vanish?" you say. 

"We were just wondering what you were listening too." Sam lied. 

"(band/singer)" you say

"See I told you, she always listens to that crap." Dean says with a smile. 

"It's not crap, and if you'd just give it a try you'd see that." you say

"No thanks I'll stick with the good music." Dean said turning up the bonjovi that was playing on his radio. You rolled your eyes and leaned back. Laying your head against the window you let the vibrations lull you to sleep." 

Dream   
you are standing in the middle of a cross road, it's dark and your not sure where you are or how you got there, you just know that you have a choice to make.  
You look down to find you are wearing a beautiful ( you type of wedding dress) but your feet are bare, and the road underneath you is hard and rocky. 

"My Queen shall we?" you look up to see Crowley standing at one of the roads. His hand out stretched to you. 

"Y/n, don't do it. Come back to us we can help you." You turn and see Dean and Sam also with out stretched arms. 

"What in the hell did you do kid?" Bobby's voice called out to you. You looked up into his eyes. 

"I did it for you" you say. 

"I would rather be dead then to have to watch you go through with this, you have to know that." Bobby said. 

"I know, i'm sorry." you say as a tear forms. 

Suddenly they all circle you. 

"You should have told us sis, we can help you." Sam said

"No Sammy you can't." you say. 

"My queen, I'm waiting." Crowley said. You go to pick take his hand but Dean steps in front of you 

"It ain't happening crowley." Dean growls. 

"We had a deal." Crowley says looking right at you. 

"Well the deals off." Dean says. You look at everyone so confused, when suddenly blood began to drip from Bobby's head. 

"Bobby?" you ask scared. 

"We had a deal, " Crowley says again. The blood is flowing faster and Bobby falls to his knees. You kneel down his blood staining his white dress. 

"No stop." you beg Sam kneels beside you. 

"You should have told us." Sam said sadly. 

"Time is running out." Crowley said Bobby laid flat on the grown, Dean on the other side of him 

"See what you did?! You just made it worse, like usual. Damn it y/n we could have fixed this but you waited to late." He huffed. You stood and ran to Crowley. 

"Stop please, don't let him die. I'll do it. I'll do what ever you want." you say 

 

Suddenly someone is shaking you and you sit up with a start. 

"Hey you ok?" Dean asked looking at you concerned. 

"Yeah, I'm good." you say

"You were talking in you sleep. Don't let who die?" He asked. 

"I don't remember, it was just a dream." you say. He looked at you and you knew he didn't believe you.

"You hungry?" he asked you. 

"Yes. " you said getting it out.


	4. Denial is a river in Egypt.

You sat in the cafe across from your brothers who seemed to be watching every bite you took of your food. 

"What?" you asked with a mouth full of food. 

"Nothing." Sam said. Dean looked as if he was about to say something but decided against it. 

"Ok so, our victim was 37 yr old male. He was found in the Black Canyon National park. In... Well several pieces." Dean said passing three pictures toward you. You glanced at the photos and groaned, before pushing your half eaten plate of food away from you. 

"Seriously Dean?" you asked annoyed. Your big brother smiled. 

"Since when have you been squeamish?" he asked

"Since forever and you know it." you muttered wiping your mouth. The truth is you were surprised you weighed anything when it came to Dean and his tormenting you with gross pictures. 

"What do the locals say?" Sam asked Glancing at the pictures. The victim had been clearly torn apart, looked like a Thanks Giving turkey left overs. 

"What they always say, animal attack. Thing is the victim's girl friend said it was something else. Bigger then just a cougar or what ever. Tall, on two feet, furry as hell. Ring a bell?" Dean said with an eyebrow raised. You squinted your eyes at him. 

"Big foot? For real?" you said skeptical. 

"Dean Big foot isn't real." Sam said. 

" Yeah well, her description is pretty good. Course cops say she's in shock." Dean says. 

"So what can litterally rip a man's arms off at the shoulder like that?" you ask 

"Wolf? Windengo? I mean could be anything really." He says pushing the photo's back into the file before anyone else seen them. 

"Plan?" you ask

"I'm gonna go talk to the locals, See exactly what they have or have not. One of you take the morgue, and the other can take the victims wife." Dean says. You look at Sam with begging eyes. Sam smiled showing his dimples. 

"I'll take the morgue." He said

"Thank you." you tell him, returning his smile. 

"We got a place to stay yet?' you ask

"Way ahead of you sis. While you were catching your beauty rest, We got you a room at Dew Drop Inn." he said passing you a key. 

"Thanks." you muttered. 15 minutes later you were in your room, you glanced at your reflection in the mirror and sighed. you hated wearing the damn Suit, it made you feel like a cross between a nun and a bank teller. There was a knock on the door and you sighed as you went to answer. Dean stood in your door way also in a dark blue suit. 

"Ready?" he asked. 

"i guess." you sighed. You followed him to the Impala, Sam sat in the front seat as you climbed into the back. The ride to the morgue was kind of silent and awkward. Dean dropped Sam off and you hopped into the front seat. 

"So um, sis." he started. 

"Yeah?" you replied suspiciously. When ever Dean started a conversation with sis it usually meant he was after something. 

"so Sam and I were talking and don't you think it's kind of strange how Bobby just recovered, especially when Dr's had him on his death bed." he said glancing at you. 

"Dr's aren't God Dean." you say matter of fact like. 

"Yeah i know but, You don't think maybe something, or someone else had something to do with it, do you?" he asks. 

"I wouldn't know" you say opening the folder on your lap. 

"y/n.. It just seems that maybe." he said stumbling over his words. 

"What are you getting at Dean?" you ask

"Did you have something to do with Bobby's recovery?" he asked. 

"What? How could I have anything to do with it?" you ask trying to sound innocent. 

"I don't know, just somebody did, and I know it wasn't me." Dean said giving you another glance. 

"Well it wasn't me." you deny. 

"Ok, if you say it wasn't you, then I believe you. But you know, if you did I wouldn't blame you. I mean I've been there, done that so..." he said trying not to sound judgemental. 

"Yeah well I didn't." you insisted as he pulled up infront of Eve Crowns house.

"Ok, um call when your done." Dean said letting the subject drop. 

"Yep." you say climbing out, you shut the door a little harder than you meant to. You could feel Dean watching you as you headed up the sidewalk and stepped onto the ranch home porch. You rang the bell refusing to look back at him, and sighed with relief as you heard him drive off. You wanted to tell them you really did But it's not like there was anything they could do, and you didn't want them spending what time you had left together trying to figure out a way to get out of the deal. You stuffed back tears that welded up in your eyes as Mrs Crown opened the door.


	5. The Three F's Friends, Family, and Fuck it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry been to long on this one. Lot's going on in my world. Hope you like the next Chapter.

You opened the door to your motel room and sighed. You couldn't wait to get the hell out of the monkey suit. You hurried and changed into your Favorite t-shirt, and ripped Jeans. You were about to pull your boots out from under the bed when there was a loud knock on your door. 

 

"Hold your freaking horses!" you called out. You yanked the door open expecting to see one of your brothers but stopped when you came face to face with a stranger. She was about two inches taller than you, with long curly black hair. She wore a denim jacket, and tight jeans. She looked to be a bout your age. 

"Can I help you?" You ask confused. 

"You bet your soul you can." She said. Then before you could think she blinked and for a split second her eyes turned black. Your heart sped up, and you tried to slam the door shut. But the woman raised her hand and you went flying across the room, slamming into the wall. In an instant she was standing over you, the door slamming shut and locking behind her. 

 

Dean Stared at Sam as if he were crazy. 

 

"You're positive?" He asked. 

"Yes Dean. The victims heart had a large chunk taken out of it." Sam told him. 

"So what? We have a wolf that's on somekind of diet?" Dean asked. 

"I don't know, but I am deffiently leaning toward wolf on this." Sam agrees. Dean scruntched his eyebrows together. 

"Cops kind of left that bit of information out of the report." He said taking the file from sam. 

"Yeah that's another thing. I get the feeling that the coroner; a Dr Tabitha Reign; Wasn't happy that I noticed that bit of information. She got rather defensive when I pointed it out. Maybe the cops are holding out as well." Sam said. 

"You think they know more then what they're letting on? Why would they do that?" Dean asked locking eyes with his brother.

"You're guess is as good as mine." Sam said "Did y/n get anything strange off of Mrs Crown?" 

"No not really, she said that the couple hadn't been living here long. About 6 months, seems her husband got a job offer here and they felt they couldn't turn it down. Everything else she told her was pretty much what was in the report." Dean said. 

"Maybe we should snoop around his work place abit. Talk to his supervisors." Sam suggested. Dean nodded. 

"Good idea. Let's go fill our sister in and head over there." He replied. 

 

You managed to stand not taking your eyes off the Demon. 

"What the hell do you want?" You hissed. You could feel blood seeping from your lip. 

"I want you to call off this rediculas deal you have going on with Crowley." She growled. 

"Sorry can't do that." You said wiping your lip, "What the fuck is it to you anyway?" You growl. Slowly you edged your way toward the bed, wherer your knife is tucked nicely under your pillow. 

"The last thing we need is a filthy whore human down there, thinking she's in control." She sneers. 

"Well your boss seems to think different." You say. 

"Crowley is out of his head. He shouldn't even be running Hell. We all know it. But if he gets his queen then his power is just going to become stronger. " She tells you. You plop down clumsily onto the bed and try to slip your hand under the pillow. 

"I get it, your scared of the boss man. We'll he finds out you're giving me shit how do you think he's gonna feel about that?" You ask. She leaned her head back and laughed. 

"Oh I can just imagine the look on his face. But here's the thing, if your dead there's not a damn thing he can do about it." she tells you. You pull out the blade and hold it out in front of you. She looks at you first surprised then amused. 

"You hunters and your toys." she said. . She waved her arm and you find your self laying on the bed unable to move. 

"I was going to do this quick and easy, but now, I think I'll enjoy seeing you suffer." As soon as the words were out of her mouth you could feel your air way start to be cut off. You gasped as your eyes started to water. In your panic you managed to kick out and hit the lamp on the bedside table, it shattered in a loud crash as it hit the floor. 

 

Dean and Sam were right outside your room when they heard something break. Dean knocked on the door. 

"Y/N!" He called out. When you didn't answer Panic struck both of them and they each instinctively kicked out at the door, shattering the lock. They froze but only for a second when they saw the demon standing over you. She looked up and smiled. 

"Looks like the calvary has arrived." She said in a sultry voice. Dean Pulled his gun but she waved her hand and it went flying along with the Winchesters. It was enough of a distraction that she released her control on you. You forced yourself up, and tackled her to the floor. As you rolled around with her Dean and Sam managed to regain themselves and were instantly at your side. The demon pushed you off of her sending you across the room once again. 

"Hey Dick Wad!" Dean said She turned toward him and he plunged a knife into her. She looked at him confused for a moment then burst into flames. Sam ran to you and helpped you sit up. 

"Are you ok?" He asked. 

"I'll live." you gasped. Dean nelt down next to you. 

"What the hell was that all about?" He asked as he looked you over. You shook your head. 

"I have no idea. She just showed up." You lied. 

"Y/N enough with the lies! Tell us what in the hell is going on!" He growled. You glanced at him and then Sam. Tears began to fall, as you realized there was no other way around what you had down this time. 

"I did it for Bobby, For all of us... I'm sorry." You sobbed as you leaned into Sam, feeling his arms go around you.


	6. Crowley

Crowley looked up angrily at the man standing in front of him. 

"She Did What?!" He roared. 

"Sir, she attempted to take out your future bride." The man was clearly nervous, and with great reason. He had seen the kings anger more than once. 

"I gave explicit orders that no one was to touch a hair on her head! I want her dead!" 

"Small problem with that, the Winchesters beat you to it." 

Crowley looked at the man confused for a moment, the he seemed to relax. 

"Well I would have prefered to have done it my self, but at least the problem is solved." 

"Actually sr, I believe your problems have just begun." 

Sam held onto his sister as she cried non stop into his chest. Dean's eyes starred into her angrily. How in the hell could she have done this? Yes they all loved Bobby, but there was no way he was going to let her die for him. 

"Y/n. Was she here to collect?" Sam asked finally. You sit up and wipe your red eyes. Shaking your head you managed to answer. 

"No, she wanted me to call it off. And when I told her I couldn't, that's when she decided to try and end the deal herself." 

"I'm confused? Why would she care what crowley does or doesn't do?" Dean asked. 

"I got the impression that she wasn't a big fan of his. That she and some others don't want him in control of hell. And they're thinking that by my marrying him it would strengthen his power somehow." Your brothers starred at you, un able to talk. 

"Marry?" They asked together. You nodded. 

"That's the real deal. He doesn't want just my soul. He wants me to marry him, to be his queen." You admit finally. 

"We'll that's not happening." Dean growled. 

"Dean I have too. If I don't We lose Bobby for good this time." You say worried. 

"We're not losing Bobby, and you sure as hell are not marrying the king of Hell." He said matter of fact like. 

"Look, how bad will it be? I mean there's power in it. I'd be a queen. I could control alot of what demons do, you know put them in their place." You say 

"Right, because Crowley is just going to let you take over, simply because you put a ring on your finger and say I Do." Dean argued. 

"Well I can't go back on it, I won't." You sneer. 

"Look, y/n. I know your worried about Bobby, but do you have any idea what kind of guilt you are going to put on him if you go through with this?" 

"I could do worse. I mean he's charming, and kind of cute, and that accent. And powerful and......" 

"Oh My God, Tell me you are not falling in love with this douche bag!" Dean groaned. 

"Love? No I don't love him. I just..... never mind, you wouldn't get it." You say with a sigh, 

"Damn straight we don't get it. Y/n come on. I know women like the bad boy image, but this is going a little to far. Even for you." Sam chimed. 

"What do you mean even for me?" You ask starring up at him. 

"You kind of have a rep for the not so likeable guys." He said 

"You're an ass. Both of you." You snarl stepping past Dean toward the door. 

"Where are you going?" Dean asked. 

"Out." 

"Oh no your not. As long as you have these demons on your back, your not leaving our sight. Safety in numbers. Remember?" Dean said grabbing your arm. 

"You can't hold me hostage." 

"You want a bet? You have two choices. A you have one of us with you at all times. Or B I cuff your ass to that bed and you spend the remainder of this hunt under house arrest." Dean says. You look at Sam, and then back at Dean. 

"Fine. You wanna play body guard what ever." you say knowing that when it came to fighting both of them, you never won.


End file.
